Blanket Battle
by BookSugar
Summary: A heatwave in Auradon, brought temperatures to a scorching 45.5 degrees Celsius (114F). That night, Evie shows her true colors as she battles Doug to a war, testing the limits of a blanket hog and her husband. Rated T just to be safe. I don't own anything pertaining to Disney's Descendants. I only own the idea. Two-part story.
1. Part 1

The bed covers were piled on her side of the bed to the right, leaving Doug freezing at the low temperature of the cottage. Evie had pleaded with him to turn the AC all the way up when it had reached 45.5 degrees Celsius (114F) that day.

Upon his first attempt to pilfer a blanket, he tugged it to his side. But not before a perfectly manicured hand slipped out of the massive pile of warmth. The innocent glittery blue fingernails snatched the white bed sheet back.

Once again, leaving a shivering Doug.

In his second attempt, he neatly peeled a blanket off of her back. At first it seemed as if the enemy had finally surrendered. But just as he got comfortable with the blue quilt and celebrated his victory, a set of five toes appeared and in an instant swiped the quilt from his possession. His eyes saw the flash of the same glittering nail polish.

Doug was exasperated.

And cold.

To his right, he observed the mountain of blankets surrounding his beloved wife, her blue flyaways peeking out. He observed the sleep mask over her eyes.

He gulped.

This could end up one of two ways. He will become buzzard meat for waking her up, or... he would become buzzard meat for taking off her eye mask. With that in mind, what could be worse than either of those?

Attempting both at the same time.

As Doug sat up and got out of bed, he walked around to the other side. In a non-verbal count to three, he took the pile of blankets from around her.

Evie whined in disapproval.

Picking up his blunette, bridal style, he slipped the eye mask off of her face. Doug was met with slits of amber staring back at his widened blue.

_Buzzard meat. _

Evie grumbled with annoyance as he gently placed her back in bed. However, he had not prepared for the new charges she would press against him in the revived war.

She jumped up off of the bed and as he left the room, she chased him until he surrendered on the sofa. Her hand was wrapped around his wrist, her other one holding his arm behind his back. As she let go and prepared to send another glare, Doug pulled her into his lap, placing his arms comfortably around her.

She sunk her face under his chin, her arms finding their way around his shoulders.

As Doug smoothed her tresses of the night sky, she sighed in contentment.

"Next time," Evie whispered, her voice raw and raspy. She yawned before continuing. "I won't be so easy on you"

Doug just smiled. "Okay, Eviebee" he said, mentioning her favorite pet name.

He saw a smile curve on her face as she lifted her head up. Once again, she buried her head in his neck.

Doug knew that next time, she'd go easy on him as usual, like the "tough" blue cinnamon roll she was.

He carried her back to their bedroom, lying her on the right side of the bed. As Evie's head gently hit the pillow, she continued to sleep.

Doug then took it upon himself to divide up the mountain of blankets evenly between their sides.

Soon after, Doug got under the covers and faced the side opposite of his wife. But it wasn't until he felt something attached to his back did he turn to face her.

Sure enough, Evie had moved to his side, sharing his pillow, their faces just inches apart. With her eye mask now back on, she pulled her blankets over to him.

She cuddled to his side, her arms around his waist and her head lying on his chest.

The warmth brought a sense of comfort to them both and with a _eyeless_ smile from her to him, they fell back asleep.

Now Doug felt prepared for any battle. Well, not exactly _any_ battle. He was not prepared for Evie's sudden complaint the following morning of being too hot, but that's a tale for another time.


	2. Part 2

It had been an unusually quiet evening for Evie. She peacefully sat in the living space of their now permanent home, a two-story single family home with a few castle vibes here and there.

Sketching new designs and sorting fabric was what had been consuming her time.

Doug was out with Ben for a while as she had requested. To her relief, he had taken their daughter, Anjali with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her baby, but every now and then, she needed a break.

While Evie may have seemed to have killer maternal instincts and had a knack for comforting children, the transition into motherhood hadn't been as smooth as she anticipated.

Upon hearing the door unlock and a thump landing on the floor, she immediately heard the sound that brought her migraine back.

That sound included the piercing screeches of dismay from her child.

Peering into the mud room, Evie gave a sympathetic smile to her husband who looked like he had seen a ghost. With one look, Doug expressed to his wife his need of aid. He unbuckled Anjali from the car seat, carrying her upstairs to the nursery, Evie close in tow.

"How was she?" Evie asked quietly as he lightly bounced the baby.

"Um, she kept looking for something. I offered everything. Her pacifier, her duck, her elephant. A bib, a bottle, me," he said, returning her volume.

"Where's her blanket?" Evie asked. They both looked on the floor around them and in the crib.

"The comfort blanket… that's probably why she is upset" Doug said as they both had an ah-ha moment. With a simultaneous glance, Evie and Doug's ultimate mission that night was to see that the screams of discomfort ended.

And so the search began.

While Evie had checked around the house, Doug called Ben and checked his car.

Meeting up back in the mud room, a tired out Evie and a bewildered Doug threw their hands up in dismay. Whatever may have happened to the blanket, they knew nothing of.

What confused them all the more was that Anjali had gotten so attached to that particular blanket in the short matter of 3 months.

And neither of them understood what it was that made Anjali happy to have the gray and white lamb that Evie had crocheted.

It wouldn't be until she had finally cried herself to sleep that they rested in the comfort of knowing that she _eventually_ would be okay without it.

The following morning would become a surprise to them both.

A call from their next door neighbor would crack the case of the missing comfort blanket.

The lamb blanket had just so happened to have been found in the yard of the house one door over.

But in their unfortunate situation, the blanket hadn't just landed into the vacant lot a house over, but it had fallen on top of the fence dividing the vacant home and the slit of land between their houses.

In short, the blanket was in a place that would create two outcomes: one being that Doug climbed the fence and risked being attacked by the ravaging stray dog, and the latter being that Evie ordered a new one which would take at least 10 business days.

Just as they heard the monitor go off and Anjali's shrieks, they made it clear for themselves.

Doug was going to climb the fence to save their sanity and the discomfort of their daughter.

As in any dire situation, they went over their game plan.

He'd throw a bone to the stray, in hopes of creating a diversion. From there, he'd jump the fence and grab the blanket hanging on the other side. He'd throw the fluffy article over the fence to Evie who would throw him a rope. She'd control the pulley system from one side and he'd climb back up. And lastly, they'd wash and sanitize the blanket, then Anjali would be happy again.

That last bit was what they counted on and set their hopes for. As the infant girl laid on Evie's lap, they seamlessly finalized their plans.

Evie strapped Anjali to her front and Doug changed into looser clothing.

It was time. War clothes on, mind in focus. They were going to win this battle. If not, Doug would just have to deal with a potential attack by a stray dog…

"For Anjali" Evie called as he went down to the fourth house on the block and began to climb.

"For Anjali" he replied back.

Evie waited while he climbed the fence. If they had still been on the Isle and she was with the other three VKs, she would have been over the collapsing wooden structure in no time.

But six years, a marriage and a baby later, that wasn't so true anymore.

"Hon, are you over the fence?" Evie called, worry filling her heart as she hadn't heard anything. There was no answer, yet there was a loud bark that sent Evie back, her hand protecting Anjali who burst into piercing cries.

"Doug?" Evie said, her voice shaking and she soothed Anjali who's tears began to stop.

There was a high screech before she heard a thump and saw her husband's hands grip the top of the fence. His head was second to appear she witnessed him jump down from the 6 foot tall fence, into the ground.

The blanket was wrapped around his forehead as if it was a victory bandana. As he lay on the ground, groaning, she unwrapped the blanket from his head and smiled.

"You're so brave" Evie said as she began to walk away.

"Wait—you're not going to help me?" He called to her as she just chuckled and he laughed.

"You're such a witch, Evie" he said as he sat up and walked back into the house, perfectly fine. She simply giggled softly and threw the blanket into the laundry basket.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment. That dog was pretty scary, huh?" She said beginning to uncontrollably laugh. "That scream really said it all"

"Well...um…yeah!" Doug attempted to defend himself. "It's non-existent fur, yellow eyes, miniature tail, vampire fangs…"

"Oh. I see" she said her brow raising. "So that dog wasn't just the Anderson's little hairless puppy with pieces of bone stuck in its teeth, hazel eyes with yellow specks and a stunted tail, that just came out of the gate around the corner?" Evie questioned.

Doug's brows furrowed as his eyes squinted. "You mean to say you knew that dog? And knew t—that the fence had a gate?"

"Yup. Ever wondered why the blanket was so clean?" Evie asked innocently as she handed Anjali a plastic teether the baby giggled playfully and grinned as if she knew the plan all along. But in reality, she was just amused by the toy.

"You set me up?!" He asked, his tone speaking clear surprise.

"I guess you could say that. Serves you right after that blanket battle 14 months ago"

And just then, Doug began to uncontrollably laugh as she attempted to keep a straight face.

In each other's presence they laughed their heads off about the battlefield of blankets they often found themselves in.

The battlefield of blankets that left them to the test of finding that victory of warmth and comfort.

It was a strange thing, the wars they waged on each other. But for the years to come of petty acts of revenge, they'd always remember that it all started with a _blanket_.


End file.
